What Might Have Been
by Karin1
Summary: A story about Grissom, Sara and.....Elvis? - Grissom/Sara -


**Disclaimer**: CSI and its characters are the property of CBS and Alliance/Atlantis Networks. I'm writing this story for entertainment purpose only. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's note**: Special thanks to Missy for editing this story, to Geena for helping me sort things out and to Anya for her advice! To everyone else: I hope you'll like my fanfic!

English is not my native/first language. If you find an _annoying_ writing error in this story, please email me (instead of mentioning it in a review) and I will correct it immediately. Thanks!

* * *

**What Might Have Been**

By Karin

* * *

"This is the voyage of Jack and Monica. Your continuing mission: to explore your love, to seek out a new life together, to boldly go where you have never gone before..."

The sudden creaking of the door cut the celebrant short.

"Oops, sorry."

The two people standing hand in hand looked up, disturbed, as an unfamiliar and definitely unwanted voice interrupted the ceremony. At the most important moment as they'd just arrived to the 'I do' part. An annoyed expression appeared on their faces when they saw a brown-haired woman standing in the doorway.

Sara's eyes widened when she realized what she had stumbled upon. This was a chapel, but this was certainly not an ordinary wedding. In fact, the theme of it was...Star Trek. They were standing on the bridge of the starship Enterprise. The celebrant was dressed in a Vulcan costume. He looked absolutely ridiculous, but that was nothing compared to the bride and groom. She was dressed in official Starfleet dress code with a flashing device as her bouquet. He was wearing a Klingon costume. And not just a costume. He was also wearing a black wig and a mask, making him look very scary and definitely unattractive.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" the celebrant asked, a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

The couple had booked him for fifteen minutes and delay was not acceptable in this business. Time was money. The next bridal couple was already waiting and after them about twenty more this day. Las Vegas was well known as the Wedding Capital, so he had to wrap this up in less than five minutes now.

It wasn't until then that Sara realized that she had been staring all that time. "Sorry, wrong room," she excused herself quickly. "Please continue."

Just when she was about to close the door behind her, Sara heard the celebrant say: "Live long and prosper." Immediately her hand traveled up to her mouth to hold back her laughter. She knew it wasn't really appropriate, but she couldn't help herself. This was without any doubt the weirdest wedding she had ever seen.

"What was that?"

Sara jumped at the sound of Grissom's voice. He was standing behind her, a questioning look on his face. He was surprised to see her laugh. They were here to arrest a man; there was nothing funny about that.

She smiled widely, then shook her head and tried to regain her composure. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Grissom just shrugged – he doubted whether he even wanted to know – and turned around, leaving it to Sara to follow him. "Let's take that corridor," he said to O'Riley.

As they made their way through the corridor, Sara wondered what else she would see in here. Theme weddings in Western style or maybe a few vampires straight out of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Anything was possible in Las Vegas.

This time they had the right chapel though. As Grissom slammed the doors open, the bride and groom waiting immediately turned around. The smile on the woman's face froze and the man turned ashen when they saw Grissom, followed by Sara and a policeman instead of the expected celebrant.

The man looked alarmed. His gaze wandered about the room, trying to find an escape route, but before he could make a move, O'Riley had already grabbed him by the collar.

"You're under arrest." O'Riley read him his Miranda rights. "Do you understand these rights?"

The man nodded meekly. There was no point in making a scene. He had played a game; he had taken risks. Now the game was over and he could no longer pass jail.

The bride however wasn't willing to let him go. As O'Riley got ready to lead his prisoner away, she threw her arms around her lover and held on to him as if he was her life buoy.

"David, what is this?" Her voice was shrill; unbelief was written all over her face. "Where are they taking you? This is our wedding day. What's going on? I want to get married."

There was nothing for him to say. His eyes were expressionless as he looked upon her and his face didn't betray any emotion. She didn't mean anything to him; she was only a way to get more money. That was why he said and did nothing as O'Riley removed the woman's arms and took him away.

The bride looked lost at Grissom and Sara. Her bottom lip started to quiver and big tears ran down her cheeks. "I loved him," she said sadly. "I only wanted to marry him." Then she pushed the wedding bouquet in Sara's hands and ran out of the chapel.

Sara shook her head. "Poor woman. Supposed to be the most beautiful day of her life. Then again, better to find out now that the man you love is a heartless bastard than in a year."

When she didn't get a response from Grissom, she turned around to see what he was doing and found him walking along the walls of the chapel. Apparently he thought that the whole entourage was intriguing, because he had taken off his glasses and there was a deep frown on his forehead.

Sara chuckled. "Look at this place. Why would anyone want to marry here?"

They were standing on a Hawaii set. Everything had to do with that theme, from the palm trees in the corners to the sand on the ground. Golden beaches were painted on the walls, theatrical lighting and fog gave the chapel extra atmosphere and a tropical tune was played to get the bride and groom into the whole holiday spirit.

Grissom turned towards her. "Some people prefer something different, something out of the ordinary."

"Well, I'd rather be caught dead than marry in something like this."

Grissom looked up in surprise. This was the first time he had ever heard her talk about getting married.

Sara shot him a glance. "Yes Grissom, I do plan to get married one day. As soon as I've found the man who feels comfortable with my job, who is intelligent, likes a challenge and who can keep up with me. Who…"

She stopped when she realized that she was describing him. Judging the amused look on his face he had noticed it as well.

"And who really knows me, who isn't afraid of saying that he loves me," she added quickly, a little provocatively even. She watched how the amusement on Grissom's face turned into discomfort.

"Sara, I…" Grissom took a step in her direction, but before he could finish his sentence, the doors were being slammed open and a man ran into the chapel, his gold lamé cape fluttering behind him.

"The King has entered the building!"

With open mouths of surprise they stared at the man in front of them. It was Elvis. He looked so much like the King that it was almost eerie. The same hair, the same sideburns, and the same build. In his hand he was holding a microphone and with an exaggerating accent he sang:

_Love me tender, love me sweet,_

_Never__ let me go._

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so._

"What the..." Sara said bewilderedly.

Grissom just stared at the man with a dorky expression on his face, unable to say anything. He was not often lost for words, but this time even he could not come up with something witty or remotely intelligent.

_Love me tender, love me dear,_

_Tell me you are mine_

_I'll be yours through all the years_

_Till the end of time._

"Thank you, thank you very much. Autographs after the show." Elvis laughed at his own joke. When he didn't get a response from the people standing before him – instead they were looking at him as if they saw water burning – the grin disappeared from his face.

"Okay okay, the King's jokes are not always appreciated. Let's get this show on the road then." He opened the book in front of him. "We're gathered here today to join David and Michelle in holy matrimony."

Sara grinned mischievously, a little amused that they were mistaken for the bridal couple.

Grissom cleared his throat. "Excuse me, my name is Gil Grissom and this is Sara Sidle. We're..."

"The happy couple!" Elvis continued, undisturbed. "My mistake. So, we're gathered here today to join Gil and Sara in holy matrimony."

This time Grissom and Sara looked at each other in absolute shock. This came very close all of a sudden.

"We're not getting married," Sara said quickly.

"You're not?" Elvis looked honestly surprised. "But why not?" He let his eyes run over Sara's appearance. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. He shrugged. "Not what I would wear to a wedding." Then he looked at Grissom. "And that jacket is totally out of fashion, but I've seen worse. Besides, who needs clothes with a hottie like her next to you? Because she is a hottie, isn't she?"

Wisely, Grissom kept his mouth.

"C'mon, man. You must admit that she's a hottie."

A devilish smile curled upon Sara's lips. "Yes, do answer the question Gris."

Grissom looked scornfully at her. He refused to say anything. Not because he didn't think that Sara was beautiful, but because he was afraid to admit it. Admitting it would mean giving into a feeling he had locked away for so long now, and he was not ready to let that happen.

Elvis didn't notice any of that. "He doesn't look that bad either, sweetheart. You make a pretty couple." He winked at Grissom. "Great choice. Keeps you young, especially in bed. And I bet she's good in bed."

Sara felt her cheeks burning, but that was nothing compared to the horror on Grissom's face.

"Besides, it's a little late to change your mind now. The lady already has a wedding bouquet. It would be a waste to throw the money for it away. I always say..."

_It's now or never,_

_Come hold me tight_

_Kiss me my darling,_

_Be mine tonight_

_Tomorrow will be too late,_

_It's now or never_

_My love won't wait._

Sara looked at the flowers she was still holding in her hands. Immediately, she dropped the bouquet as if she had burned her fingers on it. She grabbed Grissom's arm. "Let's get out of here. Now."

"Hey, wait! We're not done yet!" The man called after them as they made a move to leave. "Besides, no one leaves the building before the King does!"

Grissom and Sara did not look back. They kept walking until they got outside and the breeze welcomed their flushed faces. As they closed the door of the building behind them, they both heaved a sigh of relief.

Sara pushed a string of hair behind her ear. Her hand trembled slightly. She was more affected by what had happened than she was showing. Because for a moment an image of the two of them getting married, with a true ceremony, confirming their love for one another, had crawled into her mind.

She shook her head in disbelief. "God, that was weird."

"Yes, indeed," Grissom fully endorsed. "Ridiculous."

He evaded her glance as they quickly made their way to the car. A strange feeling had settled in his stomach. Being in that chapel had made him wonder for just a few seconds what a married life with Sara would have been like. To have her in his arms every day, to spend every precious moment of his life with her… Was it really that ridiculous?

_The End_

* * *

I hope you liked my story. Please let me know what you think of it. Thank you!

- Karin -


End file.
